


Еще один Граймс

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	1. Chapter 1

Летом здесь слишком жарко, чтобы работать нормально - Андреа забирается под протертую пленку почти полностью, так, что снаружи торчит только ее тощая костлявая задница. Нельзя иметь красивую фигуру после того, как зимой они чуть не передохли от голода.  
Календарь уже позабыт, и зима - это промозглый холод и противный мокрый снег, а лето - обжигающий песок и жажда. Жажда это самое ужасное, за водой приходится ходить за мили на восток, и Карл всегда сопровождает добровольца, щурясь единственным глазом в сторону горизонта. Он вытянулся уже, стал совсем нескладным, и терпеливо объясняет Софии, что обязательно вернется. Андреа не должна, но все равно следует за ним до ворот, смотрит тяжело и чувствует себя беспомощной. Дети выросли и не нуждаются больше в ней. Чужие дети.Ее собственное чрево не может выносить ребенка, все кончается кровью на серых простынях и молчаливой ненавистью к самой себе, к понимающему все Рику. Он всегда неуклюже обнимает ее после, целует в затылок и говорит, что все отлично. Отлично. Ей хочется сделать ему больно в такие моменты, но она терпит. Ей хочется сделать больно всем.  
Рик присаживается рядом - она чует его так же хорошо, как и мертвецов за мили до их приближения, но молчит. Она все еще зла, солнце все еще высоко, а Карл не вернулся с водой.  
\- Тебе надо отдохнуть, - прерывает молчание Рик. - Может, посмотришь на меня?  
Хуже всего то, что они вроде как даже не вместе. Живут в разных домах, поддерживают друг друга, кивают в знак приветствия.  
Иногда трахаются. Иногда Андреа беременеет. Ребенок погибает раньше, чем она успевает придумать для него имя.  
\- В первый раз я подумала, - она никогда раньше не разговаривала об этом с Риком, - подумала, Господи. Господи, зачем ты допускаешь детей в такое время.  
Внутри слишком душно, так, что пот течет по щекам и щекочет нос. Ну и еще она разревелась, как идиотка. Потому Андреа быстро вытирает лицо локтем и выползает наружу, к ослепительному солнцу и хмурому Рику. Она хватается за него, как делала с самой первой встречи, верит безгранично. Рик допускает ошибки, она знает это слишком хорошо, но это же Рик.  
\- Я люблю тебя. Видит Бог, я хотела бы тебя ненавидеть, но у меня не получается.  
Обычно после таких слов Рик уходит. Трусливо сбегает от реальности, от отношений, которых даже не признает (она говорит о выкидышах после, когда рыдания остаются позади, остаются только с ней).- Тебе надо перебраться к нам, - Рик словно просит ее, беспомощно и безнадежно, и его рука больно сжимается на ее талии. - Пожалуйста.  
Теперь у нее течет и из носа, но Андреа молчит, лишь жмурит глаза.  
Видит Бог, она хотела бы его ненавидеть.


	2. Chapter 2

Поначалу Андреа не обращает на усталость никакого внимания. Еще все время хочется есть, и Рик, похоже, испытывает какое-то удовлетворение, заставляя ее поглощать за завтраком больше, чем она ела за весь день, пока жила отдельно.  
Кровь идет по расписанию, и каждый раз Андреа испытывает смешанные чувства облегчения и разочарования, перебираясь спать на отдельную кровать. Точнее, пытаясь, потому что Рик приходит за ней и, не в состоянии отнести ее обратно, ложится рядом. Андреа спиной чувствует его дыхание. Спать вместе неудобно, жарко и непривычно, и Рик все время царапает ее щетиной, но Андреа терпит. Иногда, просыпаясь посреди ночи от кошмаров, она разворачивается, приготовившись бороться за жизнь зубами и когтями, и оказывается прижатой к знакомому телу. Слушает ровные удары сердца, которые убаюкивают, словно забытая колыбельная.  
Карл наблюдает за ней по утрам с беспокойством отца, отчего-то решив, что теперь и он за нее в ответе, и подталкивает поближе самую большую тарелку. Его детская привязанность остается все такой же трогательной, хотя он уже больше походит на маленького мужчину.  
Когда-нибудь Карл займет место отца.  
В поселении ее считают еще одним Граймсом, и Андреа уже рукой махнула на то, чтоб доказать всем, что у нее когда-то была собственная фамилия, которую она похоронила вместе с сестрой. Ей даже теплее от этого самую малость.   
Кровь перестает идти, когда увеличение живота уже трудно списать на усиленное питание, и Андреа впадает в оцепенение, отчаянно отсчитывая дни.  
Проходит еще две недели, а крови так и не предвидится,  
и Андреа хочется собрать вещи и спрятаться в своем собственном доме, ожидая самого плохого.  
\- Ты не пытаешься перебраться на диван, - осторожно начинает Рик вечером, касаясь ее плеча. Андреа знает, что он сейчас чувствует себя огромным и неуклюжим. Он рад бы сказать что-то еще, но молчит.  
\- Да, - просто отвечает Андреа и складывает руки на животе. Она не говорит Рику, что если ребенок погибнет при таком сроке, путь наружу из нее он просто прогрызет. - И еще долго не буду.  
Рик невыносим все последующее время - Андреа искренне смеется, когда он, взъерошенный, приносит какие-то невозможные засахаренные сладости и ходит вокруг нее кругами, выспрашивая, чего ей еще хочется. Единственное, что ей действительно хочется - это спать. Она ложится рано, и порой просыпается посреди ночи от того, что Рик гладит ее по волосам.  
\- Как ты? - спрашивает он, беспокоясь больше о самой Андреа, чем о ребенке, растущем в ней. - Все в порядке?  
Рик боится потерять ее до такой степени, что теперь ей приходится спасать его от кошмаров, неуклюже прижимаясь своим огромным животом к его. Ребенок шевелится, и Андреа страшно за свой эгоизм, за то, что ее дочь (ее сын) не узнает лучшего мира, но она верит, что сумеет защитить свою семью.  
Теперь она слышит биение еще одного сердца.


End file.
